Loopholes
by ChocolateCurls
Summary: Six months is a long time. Six months is also enough for you to realize how you feel about that special someone. Anubis visits Sadie at her house in Brooklyn.


**LOOPHOLES**

_**"We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us."**_

S

A

D

I

E

Hullo! Sadie here. You know, blood of the pharaohs, sister of the ever-so-annoying Carter Kan—you know what? I'm not even going to bother with introductions. If you hadn't heard of our videotape, you wouldn't be here reading this now, would you?

Anyways, its been…six months since all that happened. Six. Bloody. Months. I mean, sure, we've had _tons_ of children showing up here in Brooklyn for training, and I guess that does ease the boredom…but its also been six months since I've seen a certain annoying, insufferable, and incredibly gorgeous god.

Carter and I haven't been around to visit mum and dad, since we've been so busy here…and dad's only just got mum back, so we figured the least we could do is give them a little time alone.

Oh, and Uncle Amos is still away, and Bast is as well, which leaves me with my brother, who you can hardly call good company, about 20 kids, and a baboon.

And now? I was even more bored than ever, since the house was deserted, with the exception of yours truly. Carter had taken them out to see Brooklyn…I guess the kids were tired of being cooped up here, anyway. Khufu…well, he's probably out playing basketball.

Right. Well, there I was, sitting on the sofa and staring at the wall, when I hear a voice behind me.

"Hello, Lady Kane."

I jumped, startled. My heart was racing, as it always did whenever I heard that honey coated voice…

I slowly turned around, and came face to face with _him. _Black leather jacket, combat boots. Could he be any more perfect?_  
_

"Er- hi!" I squeaked. I must have sounded like a squeamish fan girl, so I cleared my throat. "I mean- hi! About time you came to visit!" I said, giving him one of my infamous glares.

He chuckled, and joined me on the sofa. "I'm sorry, Lady Kane…but I'm afraid its your fault, in a way…ever since you rescued your father, the Hall of Judgment has been very busy. I've simply not had any time. But rest assured, I haven't stopped thinking about you since we last met."

I blinked at him a few times. And I'm pretty sure I must have been blushing, too. I didn't know what to say,but I had to say _something_. Disbelief seemed like a good angle to go with. "Come off. I'm sure you have better things to think about than me. So what compelled you to come visit today?"

"Lady Kane-"

"It's Sadie. Just Sadie."

"Sadie," he corrected himself. "My life…is pretty boring, to tell the truth. Souls come and go for judgment. Granted, I've been quite busy, but I still haven't been able to get my mind off you."

Oh.

Well, did I mention? I've uncovered a few facts in the last six months. Oh, and some particularly _interesting _ones about Anubis as well, which have been bugging me for quite a while. Uh, not like I've been looking specifically into his history. Not at all.

"I'm sure your wife and daughter aren't very happy about that!" I retorted angrily.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked, bewildered.

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Anubis, I'm not that daft. I've read up on Egyptian history since the whole Set thing. Legend says you have a wife, Anput, and a daughter, Kebechet. When were you planning to tell me?"

"Exactly, Sadie- _legend _says. Which means its not necessarily true. Which its not!" , he added, hastily. "Historians will make up anything to make the gods sound interesting. They just aren't satisfied with the whole and simple truth." he sighed.

Well, that made me feel loads better. No, really. Not being sarcastic this time. "So…you don't have a wife and kid?"

"No, Sadie. I've been alone for millions of years. Ever since I was created. Thoth likes to joke that I'm only cheerful once in a millennium. But no one seems to really give it a thought…perhaps its because I'm alone all the time? Or because my very own parents abandoned me? Or because I have such a _wonderful _father,the Lord of Evil…or perhaps the one I consider a father figure favors Horus more? I can't fight, I'm no warrior...I'm different." he said bitterly, eyes downcast.

I gaped at him, speechless for once. I didn't know what to say. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Anubis, I had-"

"No idea? Yeah, well. I don't seem like the type of person to share my feelings, do I? But I don't know why, Sadie Kane, I just can't seem to keep my mouth shut around you," he said, running a hand through his already tousled black hair.

"But, people can't seem to help but notice that I've been slightly more cheerful these past six months, Sadie," he continued. "Your father has noticed. So has your mother. And needless to say, so has Ammit," he chuckled. "They don't seem to know why…but they're happy about it. I don't know, Sadie. Perhaps its because I met you? For the first time in millions of years, I haven't felt-"

"Lonely?" I ventured, gazing hopefully at him.

He looked into my eyes, and I felt like he was looking right through my soul.

Haha, no. I just felt like saying that. Bloody common dialogue in movies. "I suppose you could say that, Sadie Kane. I don't know why you have such an effect on me," he replied.

"But...why me? You could have any girl you want, Anubis. Your so…handsome." I blushed. Did I really just say that out loud?

He smirked. "Yeah, I am. But you, Sadie…you're one of a kind. You always know what to say. You're outspoken. You always speak what's on your mind, and you don't care what other people make of it. You're witty, smart, fierce, passionate, loyal, honest and…well, you're…simply beautiful." He smiled gently down at me. "And I've never felt this was about anyone before. I don't know what it feels to love, Sadie, not yet. But with you, it's coming pretty close."

I stared at him, trying to take it all in. The god of funerals, toilet paper, and most possibly the most gorgeous being in existence…reciprocated my feelings? I took a deep breath, and said- "Oh."

Yes, I'm a girl of many words.

Actually, I am. But not this time.

He looked down sadly at me, and started to get up. "I'm sorry if I've upset you, Lady Kane-"

"NO!" I shouted, startling him. I pulled him back down, and looked straight into his chocolate brown eyes. "Please, I'm sorry. I mean, its not everyday a girl like me hears that the first boy she's ever liked, quite literally the boy of her dreams- says he likes her, right? What I'm trying to say is... I-I like you too Anubis. I don't know love, I'm too young for that sort of stuff. But…as far as I can comprehend- and I'm pretty mature for my age-I can safely say, I like you too."

He looked at me for sometime, probably trying to figure out if I was telling the truth. Then he grinned, and swept me up in a hug. I sighed, and breathed in his scent. We were like that for a long time, when he finally pulled away, and gazed sadly at me, caressing my cheek.

" Oh, Sadie…but I'm a god. You're…just a mortal. We can't be together!" He cursed.

I looked at him in disbelief. "I'm JUST a mortal? Excuse me, Death Boy! I'll have you know, I'm a very powerful magician from the House of Life! And what's all this nonsense about a mortal and a god not being together?" I shouted.

"Try to understand, Sadie. I'm just as upset as you, but…its against the Ancient Rules."

"Psh. You afraid we're going to get in trouble, Death boy?"

"It's Anubis! And it really is against the rules, Sadie!" he looked over at me, clearly frustrated.

"Well, I'm notorious for breaking the rules." I said.

"So I've heard," he replied, smiling. Wow, he looks bloody wonderful when he does that.

I calmed down a little. It really wasn't his fault, after all. No need to unleash my wrath on him. Besides, its hard to stay mad at someone with a smile like that. "I'm sorry, Anubis. But there _must _be a loophole. Try to find one. I'm sure you can…you _are _an all-powerful god after all."

He smirked. "That I am. I'm also insufferable, incredibly gorgeous, and annoying, aren't I?"

I rolled my eyes, and was about to retort with an amazing comeback about his not-so-modest-self, when he leaned in and kissed me.

Kissed me. Anubis kissed me. Sadie Kane. Sadie Kane and Anubis. Whoa.

Oh, and was it amazing. He was surprisingly warm for the God of Funerals. Every coherent thought slipped from my mind, as I concentrated on the feeling of his warm lips moving against mine. My first kiss, and probably his too.

Mmmm. Also an effective way to shut me up.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. My first Kane Chronicles fanfic. I just had to do one, I love the Sanubis pairing. Is it good? Bad? Well, press that little button and tell me what you think! Pretty please, with a shirtless Anubis on top? :D**


End file.
